Zootopia: Sneak Peeks
by FredCat
Summary: This section covered all the sneak peeks/trailers of various "Zootopia" stories that I am planning to uploading soon, regardless if they are solo or crossover.


**Copyright:** I owned nothing of Zootopia with the exception of my own writing works.

* * *

 **::Zootopia: Two Gems - Emerald and Ruby::**

With my paws, nose, and the tips of my ears pressed against the glass, I could hear the speech from the orange-furred stallion in the television, "…thank you for coming. I am pleased with that of you all coming here to listen to my speech. I will be running for the mayor. And I will make Zootopia great again. Thank you."

 _Time changed…_

I blinked and gasped as the orange-furred kitsune walked up to me. I felt the strong thumps in my chest while she smiled at me. We were introducing to each other for my and Judy's next case.

 _…New faces…_

I stared at the evening sky as I kept my twin tails spinning in the helicopter style. In my paws was a red fox - I had to carrying him to the specify location. And that was part of the case requirement. I exhaled softly as I averted my attention to my right.

 _…New conflicts…_

I dashed through at least dozen of the buildings, left the blue stripe in my awakening. I was searching for the famous emerald in scurry. I could feeling the tears foaming in my eyelids as I continued to hunting for the objection. I had to find it, otherwise… Judy will going to be dead from bleed out.

 _…New feelings…_

The muscles in my abdomen and legs were crying out and burning out as I pushed myself past my limit. She was at least four running shoes from hit the road, head first. I stretched my good paw so I could be able to reaching the first rabbit cop. But I was just about to catching her just at right time the bump of her ear touched the surface of the road.

 _…New challenges._

 ** _Zootopia: Two Gems - Emerald and Ruby_** _\- Coming Soon…_

* * *

 **::Zootopia: The Black Light I::**

 _Trailer 1_

As the camera panned from the posting board, which revealed the wanted poster. That yellow-old poster displayed a mugshot of a cape buffalo with his surprise expression on the picture taken. The word sat above his mugshot was "Culprit" and the words below him were "Wanted" and "$50,000,000 Alive or Dead".

However, the question of him being wanted was leaving unanswered.

o080o

Somewhere in the meadow, a red fox was landing on his back, out cold, in his blue uniform. After an hour later, he was still out cold, but he immediately picked up from the green grass by the unknown force.

Shortly after, he was carrying through the hall on the gurney by his friends on the force with the exception of his closest friend, who also happened to be his partner. They were rushing through said room to unknown. As the grey rabbit, in her working uniform, tried and tried to get her partner to awakening, there were no aspiration.

Slowly, the camera panned toward the red-furred character, who kept his eyes shut. The rabbit finally collapsed on his chest as his mugshot was almost only in the camera's view. Once the closed eyelid was the only spot the camera focused on- it opened immediately, revealed the green iris before its black pupil changed into the slit form.

o080o

At the prison, many flashes at the cell with its door designed to matching the fourth wall, which matched the bar - said door was bended in the oddly shaped, as if it was smashed out by someone strongly.

Shortly, the scene turned into the picture of the newspaper, which now entitled as "Bellwether Escaped!", as the newspaper hit the floor, swirled a little bit from the result of impacting on said floor.

o080o

The rabbit grunted as she chased the escaping mammal, hauled her fur tail as much as she could. Through the Rainforest District, the mammals were traveling across the wildly ground, with the rabbit following the suspect.

"Halt! ZPD Police! Surrender immediately and quietly!" she yelled as she managed to spotting the red tail that slid past the thickly tree.

Finally, they went toward the dusk side of the District, now the owner of the red tail managed to hiding the face within the darkness. The grey rabbit huffed and panted hard as she slowed down once she reached the limit of range. She could sense that the suspect was stopping.

She raised her eyebrows and frowned as she watched the hind paw stepping out of the darkness and the owner's head slowly emerged into the light.

o080o

In the hospital, there laid a pair of mammals; a red fox and a grey rabbit. They were laying in the same gurney that they were sent in earlier. But now, they were in the patient room, glowed by the nighttime light, as they shared the warmness together.

However, the camera was shaky, but kept the focus centering on the pair. The fox was on his back, kept his police clothes on him while his partner, who also wore a police uniform, was on his right side, almost wrapping the right side of his body. Her right arm rested on his chest with her front right paw by his shoulder while her right thigh on his pelvis with her hind right paw on another side of his body, where it found the comforting location. Their breath were almost in the synchronizing as they laid on the gurney.

Suddenly, the camera zoomed to the male's right eyelid, which it snapped the lid open and revealed the savaged iris once again.

o080o

Somewhere in the mysterious room, where the white light focused on the grey rabbit in her working uniform. The buffalo's arm immediately withdrew from her body while she was laying on her belly there.

"Argh," she groaned as she felt the chemical spreading inside her body.

She struggled to keep herself together - only for a minute. After that, she opened her amethyst eyes that revealed her black pupils slowly changed into the slit form while her mind was still sane, which proved that she was still in the control. However, her throat produced a hissing noise, her mouth opened widely, enough to baring her buck teeth in the violently and aggressively manner.

And she whispered as her sane slowly slid away, "Nick…"

 _Trailer 2_

One morning on Tuesday, there sat a cape buffalo in his office with his head bowing that shadowed his eyes in the shame, away from the yellow morning light.

 _A grey rabbit on her four paws as she sprinted at the recorded speed across the tan meadow._

The chief did nothing but inhaled and exhaled very slowly, which was enough for him to hearing the heartbeat in his own chest.

 _The red fox looked in each direction as he tried to pinning the correct direction of scent before he looked to his right with a snarl._

The buffalo in his blue uniform lifted his head as he heard the pawstep approaching him in his office, yet his grunt expression remained unchanged.

 _An exiled force rushed the gurney through the hall, which carried the unconscious fox on his back, with the rabbit put her effort to awaking her partner, but with no result._

The new mayor stood before the desk contained the cape buffalo, along with the detective behind her, as she declared three words; "You're discharge."

 _The red eyelid suddenly opened to revealing the familiar green iris as the latter shifted into the slit form, which revealed him being a savage mammal._

 ** _Coming Soon! "Zootopia: The Black Light"_**

* * *

 **::Zootopia: SpecieSwitch::**

 _Trailer 1_

I walked through the doorframe and… almost anyone in said room turned to looking at me as I was walking down to my seat. They suddenly turned to each other and murmured to each other, which I couldn't able to hearing them clearly with my sensitive hearings, for some kind of reasons.

 _It was mysterious on their appearance…_

"Whu?" the fennec fox blinked in stunning as he stepped back from me, which he could get a better view on me.

The next thing I could see on him was his shocking expression as he took a double-check on my… problem. And it was definitely not a grand news.

 _…of how they came in the forms like that._

I proceeded toward the direction as the file had described, and I ended up reach a single lamppost that had a weak support of the electronic power. Ergo, the light flickered from the above. For some reasons, I started to having a shallowly breath as I approached it.

 _They realized the problem and came to each other…_

At last, the traveling bus approached our stop and we got in. The zootopians went to their seats while I took the seat in the back. Once I sat down, I could feeling many eyes on me. I blinked as I scanned the zootopians with a surprising expression.

 _Will they be able to figuring the problem out or… will they be forever stick like that?_

Then I came to this… poorly supported streetlight and I saw a grey fox sitting on her knees with her back toward me, more of her left side to me. I realized that this vixen was Carrots, if the information accorded to Chief Buffalo Butt was down to the details. I suddenly ran toward to the stunning girl and placed my good paw on her shoulder, which drew her attention from her paws to me to revealing her amethyst eyes.

 ** _Zootopia: SpecieSwitch_** _\- Coming Soon…_

Trailer _2_

I walked down the dark street as I turned on my night sight, which made the street turn bright. The headache struck in my forehead as I proceeded. I had to fighting it back so I could make myself useful in Precinct One.

 _With the conflict overwhelmed…_

My sight went red as I scratched on the door. I struggled to regaining the control of my body since I was shot with a nighthowler source. It was driving me crazy as I listened to the sound of metal break off with my claws. My voice was already drained, thanks to my lesson with my partner.

 _…and resolved quickly._

My head was still hurt from the echo of the noises as I paced myself forth. For some reasons, I was able to detecting the familiar music over the noises, which proved that I was getting closer to him.

 _Will they accepting the adaption…_

I woke with a groggily expression and my sight laid on the orange-furred rabbit. His muzzle was perfectly in the line to mine. I slowly pushed my muzzle forth and I exchanged a silently kiss with him.

 _…or will they declined the adaption?_

I dashed toward my grey vixen partner as I saw the bullet flying toward her. I jumped into the air, thanks to my new strength as a rabbit, and managed to get in front of her before the bullet did. I grunted as I felt the metal drilling through the rib in my abdomen before I landed onto the floor. I was nearly passed out from the pain…

 ** _Zootopia: SpecieSwitch_** _\- Coming Soon…_


End file.
